


For You Could Belong With Us

by Aurone



Series: Belonging [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Harems, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Christophe Giacometti, Omega Verse, Omegas are Oppressed, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, YOI Omegaverse Week, YOI omegaverse week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: In a world where alphas are rare and therefore allowed to have harems of omegas, alpha Victor has started his harem by bonding to omega Christophe many years ago.  At the Grand Prix Final Banquet, they both meet and are intrigued by Yuuri.  The only problem is that Yuuri is a beta and not an omega.  Or is he? Loosely follows the series in the beginning and then becomes non-canon as VIctor and Christophe try to woo Yuuri into their relationship.Written for Omegaverse Week 2020 Day 7: Free Day
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri, Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Belonging [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872775
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	For You Could Belong With Us

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, Alphas are rare and therefore allowed to have harems of omegas. Alphas acquire their omegas like an old-time arranged marriage. The alpha asks the family for permission to court or marry the omega and pays a bride price for them. If the family allows the courting, then the omega goes to stay with the alpha for a predetermined amount of time after which the omega either goes home or the alpha bonds them and marries them. Also, omegas cannot compete in any sport unless they are bonded to an alpha and the alpha gives them permission to participate.

Victor and Christophe left the banquet hall together. They entered the hotel elevator. Christophe looked at his reflection in the mirrored surface of the elevator. His hair was mussed and he was carrying his shirt and suit jacket. He smiled at his reflection. 

_I look completely debauched. Tonight was so much fun. Where did that boy learn to dance like that?_

The elevator opened to reveal the floor with their hotel room. Christophe stepped out of the elevator and Victor followed. He placed a hand on Christophe’s back as they walked down the hotel hallway. Christophe shivered at the skin to skin contact. 

_I love it when he touches me like this. He only does this when he is feeling particularly possessive._

Christophe was still radiating excitement from the events of the evening. 

Christophe said, “That was the most fun that I’ve had at a banquet in a long time. Did you have fun, Vitya?”

Victor looked at the shirt and jacket that Christophe was carrying over his arm and sighed. “I did. But did you have to take off your clothes, Chris?”

“I needed to match Yuuri. Besides, it was fun. Did you see him, Vitya?”

Victor smiled. “I saw him.” 

“Where did he learn to dance like that?”

“Who knows, Chris. A lot of us take dance as training for skating. Maybe he just took some extra unorthodox classes.”

Christophe laughed and looked at Victor. “He seemed to like you awfully well, Vitya.”

Victor blushed. “He was very drunk, Chris. I doubt he knew what he was doing or who he was with. He’ll probably not even remember what happened tonight.”

“That would be a shame. We all had so much fun. I don’t believe that I have ever seen you smile as much as you did tonight. It looked like you were enjoying dancing with him.”

Victor smiled at the memory. “And your point would be?”

“You were smiling, Vitya. You were having a good time. That is something I haven’t seen in a while. If he is able to do that, then it might be worth talking to him more. You obviously like him. And God, Vitya, him on the pole was magnificent. Did you see the muscles he had in his legs? I could just die. I’ve never met someone who could keep up with me in pole dancing. That boy must have had some lessons at some point. I would love to see him. . .”

“Don’t you finish that sentence, Christophe.”

Christophe laughed. 

Victor continued, “What do you mean, talking? Like some kind of relationship? He’s a beta, Chris. As you know, he wouldn’t be able to skate otherwise. He didn’t have a claiming bite or a collar either.”

Christophe shrugged. Why can’t we just. . . all I am just saying that he sure didn’t act like a beta. Most betas avoid alphas, you know. Besides he moves like an omega.”

“Well, he’s not. And even if he was an omega, I have you. Why would I pursue another omega?”

They arrived at their hotel room and Victor unlocked the door. He held it open for his omega to enter. Christophe walked ahead of him into the room. Victor followed and made sure that the door locked behind them. He joined Christophe in front of the closet. 

Christophe grabbed a hanger out of the closet and hung up his shirt and jacket. “There is such a thing as harems, Vitya.”

Victor stripped off his tie and slipped his jacket off his frame. “And you would be okay with that? Are you actually encouraging me to have a harem, Chris? Most omegas aren’t so open to the idea.”

Christophe had reached down to unbutton his pants. He paused for a moment and turned to look at Victor. 

He softly said, “I always thought you would find another omega. I’ve always known that our arrangement was just that. I’ve always known that I wasn’t the great love of your life.”

Victor leaned over to kiss Christophe on the cheek. “Christophe. I am sorry if I have ever made you feel inadequate. You know I love you, right?”

Christophe affectionately cupped Victor’s face with his hand. “I know, but we never had a grand passion for each other.”

Victor leaned into the touch. “Do you regret it?”

“No. It has been worth it to skate. I was not ready to retire when I presented. There was no one else that I was willing to tie myself to. You have been a great alpha, Vitya. I couldn’t have asked for anyone better. You have taken good care of me all these years. You’re my best friend. We have a good relationship. It’s comfortable.”

“Hmmm. Obviously it's missing something if you think I need another omega to be happy.” 

Christophe, dropping his hand, sighed. “That’s not what I meant. I just want you to be able to introduce another omega to our household if you feel like it. As long as I like them too. There is no shame in having a harem. I wouldn’t mind having another omega to cuddle with and such. You get in such a mood sometimes.”

Victor scowled as he finished undressing and hanging his suit up. 

Christophe laughed at the look on his face. “You know it's true, Vitya. There are days where you want to be alone. And it's fine. I am not complaining. Alphas are like that sometimes. They aren’t as tactile as omegas. Sometimes I think that maybe the real reason that harems exist. That they are not so much for the alpha's benefit but for the omegas' benefit. So if you found an omega that we both liked, I would be open to adding them to our relationship. And Yuuri I like. He was so much fun. I would really like to get to know him better.”

“It’s kind of a moot point. You are forgetting something, Chris. He’s a beta.”

Christophe finished hanging up his suit and hung it in the closet next to Victor’s. “So?”

“There is no way a beta is going to enter into a relationship with us.”

“Why not? You see it occasionally, a beta, an omega, and an alpha.”

“Yeah, occasionally. It's not widely accepted and no one in the public eye, like us, is going to risk their career on something like that.”

“If you say so, Vitya. I still think he isn’t a beta. He has too many omegan traits. He even smelled a little sweet to me.”

Victor sighed. “And like I said, if he was an omega then he wouldn’t be allowed to compete.”

Christophe thought for a moment. “Would you ever consider what he asked?”

“You mean becoming his coach? He was drunk, Chris. I doubt he knew what he was saying.”

“But if he meant it? If he asked you again?”

“I really don’t know. I mean, skating is losing some of its draw for me, but I am not sure that I am ready to leave the ice yet. Could we drop this now? I’m tired. It’s been a long day. I just want to go to bed and snuggle with you.”

Christophe smiled. “Of course, love.”

Christophe enveloped his alpha in a hug. Victor smiled at the easy affection. They finished getting ready for bed. Christophe got into the bed first with Victor sliding in behind him. Victor put his arms around his omega. Christophe scooted backward until his back came into contact with Victor’s body. Christophe let out a satisfied sigh as he snuggled into his alpha’s embrace. 

Christophe said, “At least we will get to see him at the Worlds. We can talk to him then? We could always use another friend, yes?”

Victor, rolling his eyes, replied, “Yes, we’ll see him at Worlds. Now go to sleep. We have to get up early to fly home.”

Comfortable in each other’s embrace, it didn’t take either skater very long to go to sleep.

***

Christophe was excited to be at Worlds. He got to see so many of his friends that he didn’t necessarily get to see at other competitions. He was practically vibrating in his seat. 

_Maybe we really will get to see Yuuri again. I am not convinced that he is actually a beta. But I looked him up and he is a little old to be presenting. It would be an uncommonly late presentation for him to present now. And Victor is right, if he was an omega they wouldn’t let him compete._

Victor, looking at the omega next to him, chuckled, “Calm down, Chris. We are nearly there. You always get so excited.”

“I just like seeing everyone. It's nice when we can all be together. Plus, I am really looking forward to seeing Yuuri again.”

“I wish you would let that go, Chris. There is no way that he would be anything other than our friend, okay?”

“I know. Maybe I just want a new friend?”

Victor raised his eyebrow at Christophe. “You expect me to believe that? I have known you too long for me to buy that.”

Christophe gasped. “I can’t believe that you, my alpha, would betray me like this. I thought we had a better relationship than that.”

Victor laughed as the plane came to a halt on the runway. “I just know you too well.”

They grabbed their luggage and exited the plane. They picked up their checked luggage and caught a taxi to their hotel. They checked in and got settled in their room.

Victor said, “I’m hungry. Do you want to go get something to eat or would you rather order room service?”

Christophe replied, “Either is fine with me. I know traveling wears you out so we can stay in if you want. You order dinner while I take a quick shower. I always feel so grimy after traveling. There are always so many scents.”

“Hmm. I know how sensitive you are to them, love. What do you want to eat?”

“Something light for dinner since we have practice tomorrow. You know what I like.”

“Alright.”

Victor perused the room service menu and then ordered dinner for both of them. Christophe got out of the shower right before the food arrived. During their dinner, they were both quiet.

Traveling had left both of them exhausted. 

After dinner, Victor said, “We should probably turn in early tonight. We both have early practices in the morning.”

“Did our coaches call and give us our practice times?”

“Yes. They called while you were in the shower. I wrote down your practice time and promised your coach that I would make sure you were there on time.”

Christophe smiled. “You take such good care of me.”

Victor huffed out a laugh. “Someone has to.”

They cleaned up their dinner and got ready for bed. Once their heads hit their pillows they were asleep instantly.

The next morning Victor’s alarm went off. Victor woke up blinking his blurry eyes as he looked at the time on the clock. 

_Ugh, it’s so early but we need to get up if we are going to make it to the rink on time for practice._

He looked down at the omega that was sleeping in his arms. 

_Hmm. I love to watch him sleep. He is so relaxed in his sleep._

He kissed Christophe on the head and then whispered into Christophe’s ear, “Love, it's time to get up. We have to go to practice.”

Christophe moaned sleepily, “I don’t want to. Let me sleep.”

Victor chuckled. “We really have to get up, love, or we are going to be late.” 

Christophe, opening his eyes, whined, “Why did my practice have to be so early? Don’t they know I am an omega and omegas don’t like to get up early.” 

“I think they think if you don’t have a practice time close to mine that you won’t get there on time.”

Christophe turned around in Victor’s arms and shot the alpha a dirty look. Victor just smiled and leaned down to give the omega a kiss. After the kiss broke, he extracted himself from Christophe and climbed out of the bed. He grabbed his workout clothes that he had laid out the night before and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

_It will take Chris a few minutes to wake up enough to get out of bed. He is always so reluctant to get up in the mornings. I honestly don’t know if it is an omega thing or just a Chris thing._

When Victor exited the bathroom, Christophe was sitting on the edge of the bed staring into space. 

Victor asked, “Are you awake yet?”

Christophe replied, “Hmm?”

“You need to go get ready or we won’t be able to grab coffee and breakfast on our way over there.”

That motivated Christophe to grab his clothes and get changed for the day. Once they were both ready, Victor grabbed both of their gear bags and they headed down to the lobby of the hotel. 

Christophe asked, “Do we have time for breakfast?”

Victor nodded.

Christophe said, “Let’s stop at the coffee shop in the lobby and pick up something light and some coffee.”

Victor agreed and they dashed into the coffee shop, grabbing coffee, and some breakfast sandwiches. They ate as they walked over to the arena. 

When they arrived at the arena, Victor started to head straight for the rink. 

Christophe said, “Wait, Vitya. I want to see the listing of competitors before we practice. I want to see who is here.”

“Hurry up.” Victor hissed. “We are going to be late for our practice time. I really don’t want to deal with Yakov yelling at me for being late today, if it’s all the same to you.”

“I’ll be quick.”

They quickly scanned the list of competitors. Christophe recognized several names of his friends that he and Victor should have dinner with while they were here. He urgently scanned for Yuuri’s name. 

Christophe said, “I don’t see it.”

Victor asked, “See what?”

“Yuuri’s name on the list. Shouldn’t he be here?”

“Don’t tell me you are going to go on about him again. I thought we settled this at the Grand Prix.”

“I just want to see him, Vitya. I told you that I want to be friends with him.”

Victor rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Chris. But he should be on the list, didn’t you say he was the best skater in Japan?”

“Yes, but he’s not on the list.”

“Are you sure that you didn’t just miss it?”

“Look for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Victor scanned the list. 

_Chris is right. I don’t see him on the list for active competitors._

Victor’s eyes scanned the list again and he finally noticed the listing of competitors that had withdrawn or been disqualified. 

Victor said, “Chris, look.”

Victor pointed to Yuuri’s name on the disqualified list. 

Christophe asked, “Why would he be disqualified?”

“It says it’s for medical reasons.”

“Don’t people usually withdraw for injuries or illness? What medical condition would make him disqualified for competition?”

“I don’t know. The only thing that I know of that could be a medical condition that would make you disqualified is. . .”

“Oh My God, Vitya. He presented. He’s an omega and he’s been disqualified because he is unbonded.”

“That can’t be it, Chris. He is too old to be presenting. Isn’t he like 23 or something?”

“He is. But people do occasionally present late.”

“How?”

“Some omegas are what they call latent omegas. They only present when they come into contact with a strong presenting alpha that they would consider compatible for a mate.”

“That actually happens? I thought it was just something that happens in those awful romance novels that you read.”

“No, it happens. My cousin had a friend that presented that way. She was older, like 22 or 23, when it happened. Luckily, she was able to actually mate with the alpha that triggered her. It can be really hard on an omega when they can’t bond with the alpha that triggered them.”

“I wonder who triggered Yuuri?”

“Vitya, what if it was you? What if you are the alpha that triggered Yuuri?”

“That can’t possibly. . .”

“Think about it, Vitya. You were really close to him during the banquet. He would have been exposed to your pheromones long enough to be triggered. And you are a pretty strong presenting alpha. I told you he wasn’t a beta.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean. . .?”

“We don’t know for certain that he presented. And besides, there is nothing we can do about it if he did.”

“He practically begged you to come to his family’s onsen. What if we went there for a visit, just to see?”

“I don’t know, Chris. He hasn’t been in contact with us since the banquet.”

“Does he actually have our number?”

“Even if he didn’t there are ways to get a hold of us if he really wanted us to come.”

“I guess so. I just think. . .”

“I know what you think, Chris. But again there is nothing to be done. As much as I would like to, I just can’t show up at his door, especially with another omega in tow.”

“Why not?”

“Because people don’t just do that, Chris.”

“That has never stopped us before.”

Victor growled, “Christophe.”

Christophe rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll drop it for now. It’s time for practice anyways.” 

Victor nodded. They headed down to the rink to have their practice time. 

Victor thought as he put their gear by the bench _but_ _what if? What if Chris is right?_


End file.
